


The warmth in Bokuto's heart

by Ms_Blue17



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Not even sure what I did, This is my first time writing a fic, realization happened in a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17
Summary: Bokuto invites Akaashi to a festival. First Date. He finally realizes what is that feeling on his chest.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The warmth in Bokuto's heart

Bokuto was a big mass of excitement. Wearing a blue Yukata with silver strings forming simply but still elegant patterns, he patiently waited for Akaashi to arrive.  
This was the first time Akaashi and him hang out together out of club activities. It was the summer festival. He had spent weeks deciding on whether to invite only Akaashi or the whole team on this adventure. Wouldn’t it be weird to only invite Akaashi? Would he feel uncomfortable because of this and politely rejects Bokuto’s invitation?  
Bokuto was not the kind of person to give a lot of thoughts to anything, but this time, however, he found himself doubting a little bit and thinking more than usual.

He finally gave up on thinking and just did what felt better for him.

_“Um… Akaashi?” he asked a little bit nervous after practice.  
“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi gave him a weird look noticing the nervousness on Bokuto’s voice.  
“You know, the summer festival is around the corner, and I really love going to festivals and have fun and all that stuff, so….” He suddenly went silent. The words stuck on his tongue. Weird. Never happened before.  
“So…?” Akaashi asked. Expectation on his eyes.  
“Well, I thought it would be even funnier if you go with me?” he finally declared. And he could feel his heart racing more and more under his chest. Golden eyes on Akaashi, whose own eyes widen a little bit in surprise. A few second passed before the answer came through his lips, but they felt like a lot and Bokuto thought his chest would explode.  
“Sure” Akaashi answered calmly. Face stilled in emotionless. But Bokuto noticed the little smile forming slightly on Akaashi’s lips when he turned around and the soften on his beautiful green eyes. And it was like his heart had stopped for a few seconds before happiness raised all along his body.  
“Akaaashi!!!” he yelled. Nervousness soon forgotten and replaced by the enthusiasm he felt._

“Bokuto-San, you arrived early” said the quiet voice Bokuto had listened so many times.  
“Akaashi, you’re here!” he answered smiling and patting aggressively Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi made a face that Bokuto couldn’t even notice, lost in anticipation. “Oh yeah, I know you always arrive 10 minutes earlier, so I decided to arrive 20 minutes before the time we agreed”. He said proudly.

Akaashi didn’t answer, just giggled a little bit and started walking towards the crowd. Bokuto followed.

Akaashi was wearing a blue yukata with light green patterns. His pale skin matching all the colors. It looked soft, but he didn’t know for sure since he had never touched Akaashi consciously. It was simple and still Bokuto thought he was the prettiest person he had ever met. 

They walked around the festival. It seemed like Bokuto wanted to try all the foods in the whole place. He grabbed Akaashi by the arm and pulled him everywhere. Akaashi didn’t complain at all. In fact, he looked happy too. Not like Bokuto, of course. But in his own Akaashi’s way, he looked happy and that made Bokuto smiled even more.  
Finally, Akaashi stopped. His sight towards the side, to one small stand with nice decoration. Bokuto turned on his head to see why he had suddenly stopped, his hand still grabbing his arm.

“A fish” he said almost on a whisper. And there it was, a wooden pond with a few fish swimming lazily in it.  
“Akaashi, you want one?”  
“It would be nice to have one, yes. I’ve never been allowed to have pets on my house, but maybe a fish won’t be a problem… “he said, eyes still on the stand.  
“Then, what are we waiting for!? Let’s get that fish for you, ‘kaashi!” was Bokuto answer. His hand going dawn to firmly take on Akaashi’s wrist pulling him forward.

The thing was simple. To have a fish you needed to pay and then catch one with a small net the owner would give you. But the fish were fast and catching one wasn’t as easy as Bokuto thought at first. On his first attempt, Bokuto almost fell into the pond. Fortunately, Akaashi quickly put his arm in front of Bokuto’s chest, making him stop and coming back on his feet. He was stronger than he seemed, his arm well worked and his scent so unique and kind to the smell. Just then, Bokuto realized Akaashi’s face and his were too close to each other. He could feel his breath on his. He easily got lost in it. Summer nights and peace was the only thing that came to Bokuto’s mind. The satisfaction and almost tiresome after a long evening practicing together. And he saw the green eyes in front of him, and slight pink growing under them. Was this pink only the reflection of lights around them? Or maybe they were the reflection of something else… His heart raced again. This had happened a lot lately, it was like every time before a match, but Bokuto could tell, somehow, this was different… 

“Let’s try again” said Akaashi. Looking away from Bokuto and getting apart from him. It took three more attempts to finally catch one. It was small and orange, with golden lines that shone with the lights.  
The man handed a plastic bag with the fish inside to Bokuto. He took it happily.  
“Akaashi, I won the fish for you”  
“I’m pretty aware of it, Bokuto-San” he answered smiling fondly.  
“Let’s go somewhere else, away from the crowd so you can appreciate your new pet better ‘kaashi!”  
“Sounds like a great idea”

And so, they did. They walked with no direction. Only away from everyone. Akaashi found a nice spot, with some bushes and flowers around. Ground flat and a clear sky.  
It was dim. But the moonlight allowed them to see each other. In the distance, sparkles could be seen coming from the festival lights.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi. They were not moving nor saying anything. But it was not uncomfortable at all. It only was and it felt kind of perfect.

Bokuto squatted down appreciating the fish on his hands. Akaashi did the same, perhaps wondering why Bokuto had made this. He wasn’t sure either, it just felt better this way. 

Both Bokuto and Akashi stayed like that appreciating the small fish in the plastic bag. The moonlight covering the water on brightness. It looked really amazing, Bokuto thought. Then, he looked up and found Akaashi contemplating the fish absently. The fish could look great with the moonlight, but the beauty of the man in front of him was beyond this world.

And then, Akaashi´s eyes met Bokuto’s. His golden eyes melting in the green ones. 

“Beautiful… “Bokuto said, still looking into Akaashi’s eyes.  
“And bright…” Akaashi answered holding Bokuto’s gaze.

Bokuto handed the bag to Akaashi. Akaashi took it on his hands. And then Bokuto slid his hands on Akaashi’s. Slightly covering them. Feeling his long fingers and the softness of his skin. Of course, Akaashi’s skin was soft. Akaashi stayed still. He didn’t move. None of them did, still lost into each other eyes. And there it was again. The racing of his heart. And the warmth. A warmth that slowly and silently had grown into Bokuto’s chest every time he met Akaashi’s eyes. Every time he smiled at him with fond and care. Bokuto’s eyes opened in realization, surprised of how long it has taken him to know… 

He smiled widely. And still holding Akaashi’s hands he stood up. 

“Let’s go Akaashi, I’ll walk you home”  
“There’s no need for that, Bokuto-san”  
“But Akaashi, I want to” he said pouting.  
Akaashi sighed.  
“Okay. Let’s go then.”

They started walking back to Akaashi’s home. Bokuto, with his -A few seconds ago – understanding felt like flying. His new discovery made him extremely happy. Without even thinking too much on it, he hugged the setter from behind, all smiles and sparkles.

“Hurry up, Akaashi! We don’t want to be late!” he almost yelled. A wide smile on his face and golden eyes reflecting the stars.  
“Late for what?” Akaashi asked in confusion, body a little tense by the sudden hug. “And why, out of nowhere, you are even more fired up- if that’s possible-? Did something happen?”  
Glaring towards the vast night sky, and leaving Akaashi free from his embrace, Bokuto sighed and said:  
“Probably, Akaashi, this is a matter you wouldn’t understand, since you’re still too young, my beloved setter” a presumptuous smile forming on his lips.  
…  
Akaashi’s face got all blank. One of his brows rising, like if saying ~what the heck ~.  
“I’m going home by myself, thank you” said Akaashi and started walking fast.  
“Akaashi, wait! No! wait for me! Agggaaashi!!” Bokuto followed, racing his feet.

The thing was, this sudden understanding wasn’t something Bokuto wanted to share right away. Not even with his precious Akaashi, subject of the matter. He wanted to embrace this feeling completely conscious of it. He wanted to smile and blush whenever he sees Akaashi. He wanted to keep it a secret and appreciate it every time. He was sure, though, that the day would come when eventually this feeling would grow so much that keeping it into his heart would not be enough. The day when, finally, the feeling would be so big and so warm, it would simply escape through his eyes and words. But until then, Bokuto decided he would just enjoy how much he liked Akaashi and how much love he felt for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever write, a result of writober 2020 day 1. That's why we include a fish here. Anyways, probably no one is going to ever read it, but if someone does, I hope you enjoy it. It's short and totally fluff. Tbh, not a big thing, but still I think is okay.
> 
> This is the beggining of more fics coming, I hope.


End file.
